


That Poor Ranger!

by Juliska



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Accidental Racism, Children, Fluff, Humor, Kids are sweet and dumb, second war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliska/pseuds/Juliska
Summary: Just a fluff drabble occurring during the Second War with one of my original characters and everyone's favorite jerk.





	That Poor Ranger!

_**Author’s Note: Nathanos Marris and the concepts and settings of this are copyright Blizzard Entertainment. Used without permission and profit. The child characters are all my own creations.**_  
  
 _ **I decided to write a little something after the completely amazing and horrifying story published on the official World of Warcraft site this week, Dark Mirror. Seriously, check it out.**_  
  
#  
  
 _“Always smile back at little children. To ignore them is to destroy their belief that the world is good.” - Pam Brown_  
  
#  
  
“What do you think is wrong with him?” Belidora asked the other little quel’dorei child next to her.  
  
Her playmate, another child of seven years named Ma’thas, frowned and wrinkled his nose. “I don’t know. He doesn’t have ears,” he said seriously, then continued to eat his mana streudel that the mage had given them.   
  
“He has ears, dummy,” Belidora said, continuing to watch the Rangers as they milled around the fountain. They had obviously just come back from fighting or training, as their armor was dirty. She watched the dark haired ranger curiously from where they were sitting on the bench. “They’re just really, really short.”  
  
Ma’thas swallowed his bite of the streudel and his eyes widened. “I bet they got cut off! Like in a battle with the green monsters! No, no, wait,” he said, then reached over and grabbed one of the girl’s ears. “I bet a _troll ate them_.” To emphasize his point, he made a growling sound and pulled.  
  
“Stop it!” she snapped, punching him in the chest. He frowned and let go, scowling at her.  
  
“It could’ve happened. And don’t be mad at me. Not my fault you failed your test.”  
  
The girl shot the boy a dirty look. She still had not been home to tell her parents that she failed the magister’s exam, the one all quel’dorei children were given to judge their magical ability. She evidently had none at all. Her mother was bound to be disappointed. She hated to think of what her father might say or do.  
  
Belidora turned her attention back to the Rangers and watched them. She did not want to be a stupid mage, anyway. Being a mage meant she would have to dress up and study and stay indoors all the time. It would be _so boring_. The Rangers, though - their lives seemed so amazing. She could be outside all of the time and if she were in the Farstriders, she could even see the whole of Azeroth. It would be fantastic.  
  
Now, though, those Rangers looked tired, and some of them even looked sad, even the short eared one. She turned to Ma’thas. “We should give them something,” she whispered.  
  
“Like what? We don’t have any coppers left.”  
  
Belidora looked around, then smiled, sliding off the bench and walking over to a small patch of grass in the middle of the square. Some red flowers sprouted from it, and she jerked them out of the ground. Ma’thas followed her as she smoothed her dress down and straightened her braided pigtails. “Come on. You can help,” she said quietly, walking toward the poor Ranger with the short ears.  
  
He had his back turned, so she reached over and tugged on his cloak gently. He turned around and looked down, frowning slightly. Belidora hesitated slightly when she saw his eyes. They lacked even the slightest arcane glow. _Poor man is sick too_ , she thought pitifully. She smiled her biggest smile and extended her hand, holding out the flowers.  
  
A look of slight surprise came over the Ranger’s face and he smiled weakly. “Well thank you, little ones,” he said gently, taking the flowers.  He smelled like a fireplace and his face was dirty with soot.  A female Ranger (this one with normal long ears) smiled behind him with an “Awww.”  
  
Belidora nodded and swallowed. She had never actually spoken to a Ranger before.  What if she said something stupid?  The man’s armor made him look very important.  She might never get to join them if she said something stupid.  Still, she had to say something.  
  
“I . . . I’m sorry,” she said quietly.  
  
He knelt down in front of her so he was more at her eye level.  “Sorry?  For what?”  
  
Belidora glanced back at Ma’thas, who shrugged, and then, having nothing else to say, she blurted out sincerely, “I’m sorry the troll ate your ears.”  
  
The elf woman behind him covered her mouth and turned away quickly.  Her shoulders were shaking.  Belidora frowned at that.  Had she upset her?  What if she saw her friend getting his ears eaten?  The child did not want to upset anyone, so she quickly hugged the short eared Ranger who was kneeling by her.  Ma’thas did as well, and when they stepped back the man was rubbing the skin between his eyes.  
  
Belidora and Ma’thas waited expectantly for several moments as the Ranger got back to his feet.  When he did, though, he finally pulled his hand away from his face, although it was now slightly red.  Still, he smiled down at the two children.  “I thank you for your concern.  And thank you for the lovely flowers.”


End file.
